<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Jimmy by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698950">This is Jimmy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StarCraft (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor - Freeform, Tassadar/Zeratul (StarCraft) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>星际铁三角的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Jimmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“长官，”艾伯娜西在叫他，“指挥官，雷诺长官。”</p><p>    嗯？雷诺觉得自己有点迷糊，眼下远离凯瑞甘怒火中烧的追踪，而且今天的天气还算可以，至少查尔的扬尘也没有像前几天那样几乎把半个部队呛出咽炎，他控制不住自己坐在石头上打瞌睡，“如果你有好消息，就直说吧，姑娘，如果是坏消息，也说吧，说完给我脑袋来一枪得了。”</p><p>    他的副官牵动受伤的嘴角笑了一下，即便连日的奔波使大多数人疲惫不堪，但她仍然显得身姿矫健而活跃，很迷人，至少对人类来说是这样，“在您大白天打瞌睡的时候，和你一块儿的外星人，呃，星灵，”她提醒着他看向不远处闭着眼冥想的塔萨达，只有塔萨达了，“走了一个，我不知道那个看起来有点阴森森的星灵去干什么，也许他们打算离开，所以我觉得还是提醒您一下。”</p><p>    雷诺撇着嘴看着塔萨达，与此同时如同心有灵犀一般，圣堂执行官也睁开眼回望他，似乎读懂了他副官的大惊小怪，一阵柔和的波动泛进雷诺的脑子，向人类展示他的回答，在他像所有累得半死的人类一样在石头上呼呼大睡时，泽拉图暂时结束了他的冥想，向塔萨达点头示意，带领一些黑暗圣堂武士潜入午后的阴影中离开了山谷寻找虫群抵达前的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>    雷诺点点头，“没事，”他在艾伯娜西灰扑扑的金发旁嘀咕，“他知道泽拉图去哪儿了，别担心，结盟很稳固，就像我的小命一样可靠。”</p><p>    艾伯娜西盘腿在他身边坐了下来，用短途通讯给卡维兹说了什么，然后学着雷诺一样仔仔细细地盯着陷入冥想的执行官，“我说，长官，我不是很了解这些家伙，”金发姑娘睁大眼睛来回打量塔萨达，“就像卡维兹一样，但是我总觉得有点怪怪的……或者说很有意思。”</p><p>    什么？雷诺被副官的话勾起了好奇心，他顺着艾伯娜西探究的视线看向塔萨达，看起来也没什么变化，“你在说什么？”他压低声音，不过知道如果圣堂武士真的想听，他就算拉开距离一千米远八成也没什么用，好在塔萨达总是很得体地尊重着人类的隐私，尤其是对他胆大包天的好姑娘副官。倒是雷诺本人的脑子，潇洒的星灵执行官在必要的时候总是想来就来想走就走，雷诺已经习惯了。</p><p>    艾伯娜西眨了眨眼睛，让雷诺有点摸不着头脑，“您会比我更明白的，”她冲着雷诺和塔萨达隐秘地一笑，“毕竟你和他们待在一起的时间更长，如果仔细观察，长官，没准你也会发现，我的直觉很灵验。”</p><p>    “我搞不懂，艾伯娜西，”雷诺坦白道，“你是暗示我和星灵搅合在一起太久了吗？”</p><p>    副官摇摇头，“当然不是，”她的语气里带着一点被误解的谴责，“眼下你们的三角联盟少了一个，你看不明白也是可以理解的，不过想想，雷诺长官，有没有觉得有时候自己很多余？”</p><p>    啊？雷诺有些茫然，这段时间太多关于凯瑞甘的事，他是指，过去的凯瑞甘，她明亮的绿眼睛和火焰一样的红发，萦绕盘旋在他脑子里，说实话，他确实对这段多种族联盟关注不多，出于直觉和部分经历，塔萨达和泽拉图都是非常可靠的领袖，况且雷诺对自己人从来都容易松懈。</p><p>    艾伯娜西拍了拍雷诺的旧夹克，一些碎尘飞了起来，“好好享受，长官，长官们。”她俏皮地眨眨眼，故意放开了声音，让避无可避的星灵执行官也能听到她戏弄的言外之意。 </p><p>    当雷诺看向塔萨达的时候，敏锐的执行官也看向他，多多少少，雷诺想，还是有那么一点尴尬的，显然这个坦诚的星灵在想什么似乎不那么坦诚的事情，猝不及防地又被无所事事的他完全不经意地逮了正着。</p><p>    “雷诺朋友，”噢，不，不不不，别问我，“看起来是你有问题要向我提问，还是我有问题需要咨询你呢？”我看起来那么像我妈那种热爱八卦的人吗？</p><p>    “我想我只是在好奇你的问题。”好吧，没错，我是。</p><p>    塔萨达下颌骨上的皮肤微微皱起一个细小的弧度，雷诺假设这是一个友善的微笑，“就在不久前，”塔萨达说，“我们共同的朋友尚且未曾与我们达成深厚的友谊时，他曾亲自以战斗的方式化解我的无知，并告诉我如何更有效率的战斗。”</p><p>    “没错，”雷诺承认道，“那可跟我屁关系没有。”</p><p>    执行官假装没听到雷诺的揶揄，“他告诫我‘用你的心锁定你的敌人，方才更使力量集中’。”雷诺琢磨回味着塔萨达意味深长的语气，仍然有些不明所以：“唔，呃…就当是这样，但是，这个……”他对塔萨达摊开手，“我没接受过低等灵能训练课，这种玄学我可不明白。”</p><p>    塔萨达点点头，“没错，”他看起来若有所思，“只不过我考虑的是另一层，或者说，其衍生的涵义是否仍与原话同样具有效率，也许你可以帮助我拓展思维。”</p><p>    “我说，”雷诺指了指从山坡上监视归来的黑暗神堂武士，像一道亘古的阴影弥漫并接近他们，“你为什么不问原作本人，他总是很擅长讲这些叫人听不懂的道理的。”</p><p>    雷诺注意到塔萨达染着蓝色的皮肤上的皱褶弧度加深了些，出于一些他还没反应过来的原因，塔萨达似乎心情很好，“当然了，”他赞许着点点头，“谢谢你的建议，指挥官。”</p><p>    什么，雷诺更加摸不着头脑了，但是没准从一开始，和这些脑子连着折跃门的星灵交谈根本就是超出他能力的挑战。雷诺注视着塔萨达愉快地腾了块干净的空地——不算很大——邀请深色皮肤的执行官(只能)坐到他身边，心里盘算着回去后可以让马特给自己简历加上，警官，通缉犯，革命义士，开船的和星灵深度友好糊里糊涂交流第一人。</p><p>    圣母在上，感谢这些星灵终于明白不用脑子而“开口”讲话是公共道德礼仪的一部分，他抱怨了两位执行官一通后，他们俩就尽力减少心灵交流对他迟钝脑子的骚扰了。</p><p>    “我想我们的人类朋友有点难以解答这个疑问，”塔萨达温和地对着泽拉图说，声音就像宁静祥和海面上跃动的浪花，“你曾教导我‘用心’去捕获敌人，正因为我莽撞而对自身无知的毫无察觉，才令我在战斗时始终处于你的下风。”</p><p>    “我同意，”泽拉图回答他，一如既往的磁性低沉嗓音如同在叙述一段优美的诗歌，“尽管我对你给自身的评价那段抱有完全相反的意见，但是，是的，你对其间的思考有什么见解吗？”</p><p>    雷诺不是很想凑过去发光，但是这两位指挥官的迷人思想总是不自觉地吸引着他。更重要的是，如果能让其他话题填塞自己的脑子，雷诺心想，他就不必陷入凯瑞甘过去的回忆中了。</p><p>    那些他们所共同经历过的，鲜活，明亮，温热而充满爱意的一切。</p><p>    雷诺叹了口气，伸长耳朵去听塔萨达的回话，“我只是鉴于雷诺指挥官的私人经历和一些我的…个人想法，稍微做了点其他的揣测，”什么？他又什么时候偷翻了自己的脑子吗？“‘用心去锁定’，”塔萨达重复着，“如果用心去捕获的，不仅仅是指向敌人，这法则是否还具有同样的效益？”</p><p>    噢，哇噢，雷诺觉得自己应该是张大了嘴，因为自己的下颌骨只会为此或者被刺蛇一拳削掉它而酸痛不止，老天，雷诺瞪着塔萨达，鉴于他混迹过的雇佣兵有很多朋友本身是个久经沙场，你知道，那种沙场的恶棍们，时间久了，他也会学到不少东西，比如用来扭转凯瑞甘怒吼“你是猪！”之类糟糕印象的油滑手段——</p><p>    不，快停下，停下，你又在想她了。</p><p>    雷诺在两位执行官之间看来看去，安慰自己。或许是自己想多了，他默念着，指望交流中的星灵没空浏览自己的脑子，不然他确信以圣堂武士尊贵的修养，塔萨达不会站起来怒吼“你是猪”的，他会直接削掉自己的脑袋，应该。</p><p>    …………</p><p>    老天爷，这个圣堂武士真的不是在调情吗！</p><p>    如果尴尬是种病，雷诺心想，我恐怕已经要暴毙身亡了，我现在的亮度预计已经超过了休伯利安动能矩阵的核能。</p><p>    显然黑暗圣堂没有泰伦人类这么龌龊肤浅，泽拉图真的开始认真思考其中的深意，过了一会儿，黑暗教长轻微地点点头，“我想是的，仍具其可能性。”他谨慎地挑拣措辞，雷诺看得出来，泽拉图天性里的敏感犹豫给他的思维带来太多不确定性，因而面对塔萨达这种如同一本摊开的书——并且热衷于把自己翻地哗啦作响——的人，他总是倾向于给出一个模糊的大致方向，然后鼓励圣堂执行官自己去寻找真理，比如，现在。</p><p>    “无论你的目标所在指向何处，”黑暗教长温和地低语，如同拨开清流的微风，“我觉得或许你直接去尝试这些理论会更有说服力。”</p><p>    塔萨达点点头，雷诺察觉到他面颊上的微笑始终没有淡去，在这些始终被虫群撵着屁股咬的日子里，算是非常难得了，“如果有合适的时间和方式，”塔萨达倾向泽拉图那一侧，似乎在检查他胸膛和肩膀上的那道伤势，唔，也许不是？“我非常希望仍能得到你的指导，我的兄弟。”</p><p>    看得出来，泽拉图微微震了一下，塔萨达末尾带着承认意味的兄弟让饱经流浪的黑暗圣堂们非常宽慰，但是雷诺打赌，这绝不只是表示对黑暗圣堂的理解，塔萨达的确是个很善于各种战术的优秀指挥官。泽拉图将手指搭在塔萨达肩甲上碰了碰，又很快收回去，“当然，兄弟，”他的语气里洋溢着缓解的感激，“在所不辞。”自从凯瑞甘透露了进军艾尔一事后(真的，别想她了，吉米)，黑暗教长就像落入了枷锁的深渊，雷诺拙劣的低俗笑话和塔萨达生疏的扯开话题都很少能吸引他的注意力以减轻教长的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>    “够了，”雷诺嘟嘟囔囔着，用两个星灵都能听见的音调抱怨，“真是受够了。”他瞧着塔萨达，确信那点狡黠的笑意尚未从鲜亮的蓝眼睛里褪去，“我说，没准下一次，谁都好，你们可以提前告诉我支开我，这可太尴尬了，我已经把我大半辈子的‘尴尬额度’都领完了。”</p><p>    泽拉图的迷惑写在脸上，鉴于平时多半是他和雷诺联手捉弄圣堂执行官，眼下人类的叛变令他还没有反应过来，塔萨达忍不住大笑出声，不是以往跟着泽拉图和雷诺恶作剧之后无可奈何的投降笑意，是澄澈而明亮，如同一束明净的日光，令雷诺和其他人感到被温暖所包融。</p><p>    接着，塔萨达朝雷诺眨了眨眼，雀跃的蓝色在明亮的眼中燃烧着，“没关系，教长，”他转过去轻轻握住泽拉图愈合中的肩头，令柔软的灵能覆在导师受伤的创口，“我想我们的雷诺朋友会很乐意解答你的困惑。”</p><p>    噢，不，操，大意了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>